You Were Right About The Nargles
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: "Draco, it's okay, I have a good feeling," "Really?" "Well, I have a good feeling about your mother; your father is a bit unknown. I think he might have an infestation of Nargles." "I'm not sure it's Nargles."


**You Were Right About The Nargles**

**AlwayPadfoot**

* * *

This was written as an example drabble for my 'Forbidden Relationships' Competition of the HPFC Forum.

_**Section C: The Class Divide **__- Your pairing is separated by class: social, financial, whatever you chose._

* * *

Luna grabbed my hand as we waited in the Three Broomsticks for my parents to arrive. Today we were going to tell them that Luna and I were to be married in the winter and I was absolutely terrified of what my father was going to say.

"Draco, it's okay, I have a good feeling," she smiled.

"Really?" I asked apprehensively, rubbing my neck and anxiously looking towards the door every so often.

"Well, I have a good feeling about your mother; your father is a bit unknown. I think he might have an infestation of nargles," she said. I laughed; she always said the right thing at the right time.

"I'm not sure it's nargles Luna," I smiled, dropping my face down and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Draco?"

My eyes snapped up to see my mother and father approaching the table. This was is, this was the moment I'd been worrying about since I proposed two weeks ago.

"Mother, Father."

I met my father's steely grey eyes as confidently as I could under the circumstances before he excused himself to get drinks for the table.

"Afternoon Mrs Malfoy, it's nice to see you again."

I couldn't believe how Luna could be so relaxed and so polite around my parents whilst I was practically a nervous wreck sat next to her. My mum, who had always been somewhat aware that I wasn't really like my father, smiled briefly before answering.

"I'm glad that you're still making my son smile like he was before we made our presence known," my mum replied with a slight smirk. I blushed deeply, just how long had they been here? Before Luna could respond, my father returned and took the seat next to my mum. The four of us remained silent for a few seconds before Luna nudged me discretely, encouraging me to speak. I took a long deep breath and steadied myself as she intertwined her fingers into mine under the table.

"Mother. Father. I've asked Luna to marry me, and she's said yes."

The tension that hung so delicately around the table just moments ago was now pushing in around me like it was trying to crush me. My father's face fell and then slipped into a somewhat murderous expression.

This was why I decided to do this in a public place.

Unfortunately the silence was broken by a short, surly barman delivering everyone's drinks to the table.

"Okay here we are: one Firewhiskey for the gentleman, a Gillywater for the lady and two Butterbeers for the happy couple."

At that point I think everyone at the table glared directly at him. So much so that he backed away without another word. Luna hadn't let me go yet and I was beginning to wonder whether she was still with us or whether looks truly could kill.

"I'd appreciate it, father, if you didn't glare at my fiancé like that," I drawled coldly, putting on my best threatening tone. I wasn't even sure where that bravery had come from, but it scared me a little. My dad's grey eyes tore themselves from Luna and came to rest on me; his glare boring deep into my eyes. I didn't let my expression falter as he spoke.

"Draco," he hissed, "This is not acceptable."

I raised one solitary eyebrow at him, trying not to let any of my anger show. I wouldn't want to cause a scene.

"Not acceptable," I repeated as if I was contemplating his words, "Last time I checked there were no restrictions on who I should or shouldn't love."

"Draco." He growled.

"Father?"

"Lucius," Mum interjected, "What was got into you? She's a Pureblood, how can this bother you?"

"The Lovegoods are not of the same social class as just," he countered, "Our son is marrying beneath himself."

I whispered an apology to Luna as my father insulted her and her family; she squeezed my hand reassuringly. She seemed so calm, so uncaring, so unaffected, but I felt like I should be angry for the both of us.

"I am not marrying for social status father, I'm marrying Luna because I love her and want to spend the rest if my life with her," I interrupted, "Besides, I don't know what deluded world you are living in but the Malfoy's have no social standing any longer."

He rose to his feet, and for one awful second I though he was going to strike me for being impertinent, but instead he turned and swept through the Floo in a flurry of green flames.

"I think you were right about the Nargles, my love," I said to Luna.

* * *

_**You know I've never liked Draco/Luna but now... maybe I do :)**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Ami :)**_


End file.
